


Cuddlin'

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Warm, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf Link and Midna get cold while adventurin' (somewhere in snowpeak?) and find somewhere to take a rest.<br/>Something short I wrote on a whim, no effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlin'

Going through the ice cold winds for so long, Link and Midna made their way to some sort of cavern. Though it was covered in ice, it was better than fighting wolfos in the midst of the blizzard. The day was ending, and they needed somewhere to rest. Link had been in his wolf form, since the fur would help through it all. Midna, on the other hand...

"Aa... Achoo!" The sound ricocheted off the frozen walls, though they were lucky to not wake any monsters.

"Ahh, it's the stupid blizzard's fault," Midna sniffed, looking as if she had a cold. She shivered, and glanced around the cavern; Only a single torch was spotted. The two instantly went towards the single flame.

Link gave out a wimper, his fur wasn't helping that much. The cavern helped by limiting foes and that awful wind, but the ice the two were surrounded in was almost equally as bad. He curled up, trying to stay warm near the torch.

"Hey, pup! Make some room, not everyone has fur like you do," she leaned towards him. Link lazily adjusted to where she could be comfortable. She huddled into all that fur, getting as warm as she could. She  _was_ super comfortable, as was Link.

That single torch and their cuddles made the night's sleep  _very_ warm for those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that worth 2 seconds of your time? If so, thank you. If not, oops, sorry.


End file.
